If I knew
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: "If I knew you'd look this good in it... I woulda made you wear it a long time ago." SanInu ( Inuyasha x Sango) One x Shot


Inuyasha couldn't help but smile in spite of himself at Sango's awesome frame. She was a vision of beauty as always, she was in amazing shape. Her slaying uniform held no secrets about the curve and rise of her body. She had even landed the final blow on the sorry demon. With a sure and fearsome swing of her Hiraikotsu the water serpent had been decimated, raining water and blood all over them. Two years had done them good. Kagome had long since returned to her time after Naraku's demise. Miroku had returned to his master as well. Shippo lived with Kaede-sama and that left these two. The one's without others. Naturally, they were drawn together. To travel the world ridding the land of powerful and malevolent demons.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his eyes shut. "Not bad, Sango." he snorted. She sneered, pulling her hair out of the tight ponytail. He watched as chocolate locks danced around her shoulders. "Not bad? Inuyasha, you lie. That was wonderful. Almost as good as you." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Come on, let's go." He watched her retie her hair and realized she was soaking wet. As nice as she looked in the clinging, wet latex like fabric she shouldn't be wearing it. He eyed her for a moment before turning. "And change, you'll catch cold in those wet clothes." Sango's eyes twinkled at the hanyou's example of concern. She tossed a glance to her kimono on the river bank... Which was also soaked. She clicked her teeth together in annoyance. "Oh no, they're soaked too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, beginning to clamber out of his own haori._ He_ was also soaked._ 'Shit.'_ he thought to himself. He was a half demon and made much sturdier than any human. But he didn't want her to get sick. The sun had set long ago and a chill was creeping into the air. He eyed Sango shivering in spite of herself and lowered into a crouch. "Here, get on. We have to find somethin' warm for you to wear." He said grudgingly. Sango smiled, climbing on to the hanyou's back with hesitation._ 'Thank you...' _

He leapt off quickly, bounding towards Kaede's village. He frowned as he felt Sango shiver against his back, pulling close for warmth. He bounded up to the hut where they stayed and dashed in, rummaging around for a moment. Sango shivered again, wondering what she could wear to keep warm in this predicament. She certainly wasn't expecting what the hanyou threw at her. Sango stared at the familiar green, red, and white clothes. "Inuyasha..." she murmured slowly. He snorted at her. "Don't argue, Sango. It's something dry. That's better than your soaked clothes." Sango stared at the clothes for a moment longer, running her fingers over the fabric. "I-Inuyasha..." "We ain't got all night. I'm not taking care of you if you get sick."

Sango's hesitance turned into frustration. "Look, I don't know what you're planning... But I'm not her." She said firmly. Inuyasha's face hardened. "It's not like that..." He said, his voice a little softer. He turned to look outside. "I haven't missed Kagome in many nights, you know that. I'm with you. You-" He said, facing the demon slayer with impatient eyes. "Need to put on something dry and warm. That's better than nothing." Sango sighed and looked the the uniforms once more. It was certainly the first time she had ever worn so little. She felt a heat spread over her cheeks. "Alright..." she answered, convinced Inuyasha wasn't trying to live vicariously through her.

She turned away from the hanyou and sent him a warning look. "I-I guess I'll put it on." Inuyasha smirked and took a seat in the corner of the hut, eyeing her in secret. She slid out of her slayers uniform with ease, water glistening on her milky skin. She pulled the green skirt passed her thighs and realized it barely covered her butt. She blinked, realizing she was taller than Kagome was. She pulled the top over her head, frowning at how her boobs poked through the thin material. Her bust was also larger than the school girl's. "Done yet?" Inuyasha called out gruffly. He couldn't help but smile. He had laid his body with Sango and she was still shielding herself while she changed. She smirked, facing him. "Well... Kagome and I had different measurements... But it's better than nothing."

Inuyasha eyed the curvaceous woman. She looked great in the tiny uniform. He felt his stomach grow hot as he took in the sight of Sango in a small skirt. "Kuso, Sango..." He stood, staring dumbly. "N-Nani? What's wrong, Inuyasha? I know it probably looks weird but-" She was startled slightly as Inuyasha made his way over to her with a devilish grin on his face. "Don't be stupid... You look good enough to eat." He grabbed on to Sango's backside and squeezed. He earned a moan from the demon slayer. "If I knew you'd look this good in it... I woulda made you wear it a long time ago."

xx


End file.
